It is well known that sport grounds are generally covered by synthetic material or by a wood inlaid flooring to provide a surface with suitable properties for players and sportsmen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,990 discloses a flooring construction comprising a flooring laid over sleeper sections, the sleepers being secured on the concrete by means of metallic retainers and nails. However such a flooring system presents the drawback of having poor rebounding or shock-absorbing properties.
Resiliency is typically obtained by implementing a shock absorption device under a base flooring. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,526 discloses a portable hardwood floor system of interconnected floor sections mounted on a resilient pad comprising a glide member located below the pad. The floor system has thus a dimensional stability and resiliency. Furthermore, the glide member is slidable to enhance maneuverability in positioning and aligning the floor sections to facilitate interconnectable floor sections. The glide member also protects the portable floor section during frequent handling.
Regarding anchored flooring, U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,675 discloses a structure having vertical restraints secured to a base in parallel relationship to each other and the restraints have outwardly directed flanges, parallel spaced apart struts positioned under the flanges and transverse to the vertical restraints, a resilient upward biasing means secured under the struts so that the struts are resiliently engaged with the outward directed flanges of two adjacent vertical restraints, parallel spaced apart nailers secured transversely to the top surface of the struts and parallel to the vertical restraints, and a wood flooring secured transversely to the nailers. The spaced apart relationships or the struts and nailers provide a ventilated subfloor. The spaced apart relationships of the vertical restraints, struts and nailers permits the “tuning” of the subfloor by modifying the size and spacing of the subfloor components to effect changes in the measurable properties of the floor.